Between Light and Darkness
by Anime Lass
Summary: AU Naruto the fobidden child who awakend early is sought after by Orochimaru. Sasuke, second heir to the Doragon Empire will do everything in his power to help Naruto. Empires, elemental magic, and sadistic kidnappers. Let destruction begin in latest chap
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Nations at war **

For decades war had waged between the Light and the Dark nations. Each nation was ruled by three major powers. The Dark Nation controlled half of the map and consisted of the Kuroi Empire, the Takai Empire, and the Zujou Empire each of which are strong and seek to satisfy themselves through selfish and cruel means. It was and still is their dream to rule over all the nations with an iron fist and to eventually gain complete control to shape the world to their liking.

Fighting against them was the Light nation, controlling the other half of the map. The controlling powers of this nation included the powerful Chouwa Empire, the Harmonian Empire, and the Doragon Empire. They fought to overcome the strict demands of the Dark nation, and establish a compromise that would allow all the lands to live in peace and contentment.

Finally, with two men, Kazama Tenchi, leader of the Harmonian empire and Etowa Dosei, leader of the Takai Empire, a peace settlement that would end the age old war was brought up. They suggested that their grandchildren marry to unite the two nations, since both of them were from the strongest of warrior clans, as well as the most prosperous of the empires. The agreement was made and an age of peace began.

Even though an agreement was made, hostility still existed but for forty years the fighting ceased. However, on the fortieth year of the prolonged peace, a demon attacked the Harmonian Empire. The nine tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, brought total destruction upon the prosperous and peaceful kingdom. Many believed that that the Dark nation had summoned the beast in attempts to prove their power and gain control. The grandson of Tenchi, Arashi, however did not believe this to be true. He had faith in his wife and her nation to uphold the treaty; after all they were too stubborn and proud of people to be the first to beak such a treaty.

Being of an advanced warrior's clan Arashi was able to seal the demon named Kyuubi into his newborn son. Due to the level of sealing, a sacrifice as well as a container was required, and having no other options Arashi gave his own life to complete the ritual. Struck with grief and loneliness his wife became sickly and weak. She refused to look upon her child who inherited her husband's breathtaking blue eyes and refused anyone to touch him. Soon she died and she and her husband's death were blamed on the child.

With the Harmonian Empire nearly destroyed and suffering and the Takai Emprie grieving over the humiliation and sorrow of their loss the child was abandoned in fear, sorrow and hatred. He was blamed for his parents' deaths and their suffering not only because of the demon inside of him but as proof of a failed attempt at everlasting peace. Hostility once again arouse between the two nations and as the only heir to the most powerful empires of both nations, the treaty's result was considered a forbidden child. People refused to acknowledge him as the result of what happiness can bring when the nations are on good terms, but as a reminder of their destroyed happiness. The last heir to the Kazama and Etowa clans was denied his heritage before he could even speak.

With his mother dead and no acknowledged relatives the boy was kept in his parents' old home, subjugated to isolation and lonely nights, with people he never saw providing him with enough to survive.

In fear of the hostility and the probability of lineage rights and claiming the boy as part of one nation or the other and in turn another war resulting from it, the empire leaders did what they could to prolong the cease-fire. A result a mutual law was passed throughout both nations that declared silence on the matter of who the boy was and the fact that he even existed. This process however took many years to finalize and to agree upon and by the time the law was passed the boy had turned six. It was the only thing they could do to ensure his safety from assassins and the Dark empires who desired power.

After the law was passed, the boy was finally given a name, the name his parents decided before their untimely death in hopes to start a new clan…Uzumaki Naruto.

It was when he had turned six that a man came to his locked and guarded room and for the first time called him by his name. The man had taken him back to his home village, a peaceful little village called Rashens located on neutral territory. It was hidden by the forest and mountains, but was prosperous for its sea port and often received many visitors from the most respected of leaders and warriors, to those doing business or on vacation. Here Naruto was to truly begin his life.


	2. Chapter 1

**5 years later**

"Okay class, settle down, come on now, class is starting!" A man with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail accompanied by deep, brown eyes and a scar running across his nose tried in vain to get his class in order. "LISTEN UP! SIT DOWN AND SHUT  
UP! CLASS HAS BEGUN!" With that the class immediately did as they were told, rushing frantically to their seats as they quieted down. "Now then, time for roll call." As he went through a list of the names, young voices could be heard calling out "here" and an occasional "present" as he went through the list. After a few minutes he reached the last name on the roster- "Uzumaki Naruto?" when there was no response the man's eye twitched and the kids started to slowly shrink in their chairs with little hands heading towards their ears.

Back in the village people were happily doing their daily tasks, shuffling about the streets while buying and selling things, their laughter and friendly voices heard all throughout the village that was glowing with life...

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud voice echoed, causing the people throughout the village, which were familiar with the name, to shake their heads in knowing.

Meanwhile the said boy was currently running through the mountainous forest toward the direction of the village. His blonde hair that stuck up in every direction and his clear sapphire blue eyes burned with emotion. Three think and horizontal lines adorned each cheek, looking to be birth marks but would be easier to explain as scars, though the marks resembled whiskers. He wore a plain white cotton shirt and black shorts that were made of a stiff and sturdy, yet comfortable material. Black sandals completed his attire.

He was of the lower class citizens and as such an orphan with no living family; in fact it had been the old councilman that ran the village who had given him his clothes. Sprinting through the trees and jumping around the terrain as though he were a mountain goat was not something a normal eleven-year old would be able to do, but then again Naruto was far from normal and as of now, very late for class.

"Awwwww man! I'm late!" The young boy whined as he ran through the forest, finally reaching the village. When he came to a fork in the path he stopped. Going to the right would take him to class by using the back streets, passage ways that usually contained few people. It would take him longer, but at least he could avoid the crowd, who for some reason seemed to stare at him with a look that always had him feeling guilty and lonely. Then again, he could go left and be less late for class. The only problem with a left turn would be it would take him right through the busy ports, where people were always impatient and shoving.

"ARGH! I don't have time to think! I'm late! Besides when have I been know to do the right thing? So I guess I should avoid going right!" With his strange and childish logic he ran off, taking the left path.

The blonde soon arrived in the busy port. Ships were being loaded and unloaded as others were preparing to dock or set sail. The place was swarming with people that were in a hurry to get things ready before their departure, and crowded to the brim with people coming off the ships with too many bags. As he dodged through the crowd at incredible speeds, he failed to notice the person standing in his path until it was too late. _I can't dodge him!_

"Watch out!" was the only cry heard before the collision happened.

Holding his head to cease the dizziness he groaned in pain and attempted to see who he hit, which was rather difficult since there were five of them and he had no clue which way was up.

When he finally came to his senses he looked over at who he'd hit. It was a boy around his age with black hair that framed his face, his dark locks spiked up slightly in the back. He had coal black eyes and looked very handsome for his age. The boy wore a rich royal blue shirt made of fine cotton, and black pants that looked extremely comfortable. Around his neck he wore an emblem with the Uchiha symbol, an ancient looking fan said to be used by the earliest of fire users, on it. The raven haired boy was sprawled out on the ground looking dazed and confused.

All around gasps and words of shock were heard as people stopped what they were doing to look upon the scene. Before them, on the ground was the 'half blood' whom was prone to pranks, and loosing his anger quite easily, while just across from him sat a dazed Uchiha heir. A future ruler of the Doragon Empire, the strongest empire of the Light nation since the Harmonian Empire was all but left to ruin eleven years ago, was sprawled on the ground!

"AHHHH! I'm sooooooooo late!…sorry, I'm late and I have to go, Iruka-sensei is going to kill me for sure this time! I'm so…here… ya…bye!" Naruto rambled on with a worried look on his face. He helped his victim to his feet, dusted him off and then ran away before the other boy had a chance to snap back to reality.

"Wa?…what was that?" The young Uchiha heir asked to no one in particular, his  
head was still spinning.

"Oh my! Uchiha-sama are you alright?" A beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes asked. She was to be his guide until his late official guide decided to show up. The other boy just began to see everything clearly as realized he was standing. "Ya…I'm fine" He muttered dusting himself off while trying to regain his lost composure.

"Che, that Naruto…such a troublemaker" someone said from behind them monotonously.

"Kakashi! Its about time you showed up!" the woman yelled, looking extremely annoyed. "It's rude to keep an Uchiha waiting!" She finished her tirade as she instead began to point an accusing finger at the man.

"Sorry Kurenai, I was caught in traffic, and then my car broke down." The man replied.

He was a tall man, in his mid-twenties with silver hair and a black eye, his other eye was covered by a black bandana while the lower half of his face was hidden by a similar cloth. He wore a Doragon warrior's uniform, which consisted of a black tank top that hugged the chest and stomach, showing off his nicely built muscles. A silver armor vest, with various pockets was worn over it, a detailed and elegant white dragon hand painted on the back. He wore baggy black pants with silver lining and black sandals. The sign of the Light nation, a small white wing, was tattooed on his left shoulder showing that he was a member of the Special Forces.

"What's a car? And what do you mean traffic? Those books are putting too many things in that head of yours!" Kurenai stated, looking mildly confused and then angered.

"Anyways Uchiha-san, your parents asked me to give you a tour of our humble village, so shall we?" the silver haired man asked while taking out a book titled Icha Icha Paradise, as he slowly started walking away, his nose buried in the book- not even making sure the young Uchiha was following him.

The boy followed him anyways, ignoring the politeness the town's people were showing him. All he could think about was _What is a Naruto? And what is a car?_ all the while wearing a blank expression to hide his thoughts.

**Scene change**

Naruto was sitting tied up in front of the entire class, his crystal blue eyes glaring at the floor as if attempting to burn a hole in it.

"Maybe now, you won't be late Naruto." Iruka, the teacher stated. His arms were folded across his chest and he had a look of disappointment mixed with that famous 'are you going to listen to me now' look.

"But I already told you it wasn't my fault! I had to feed Kit and Tsune this morning! And then they wouldn't let me leave! Then I had to run through the port and I ran into someone, and I was late! I didn't do anything I swear!" Naruto wined to the teacher, pleading eyes begging him to understand. The entire class went into a fit of giggles as their teacher gave an exasperated sigh.

"Class dismissed." He tiredly said. All the students cheered happily and quickly scurried out of the room, just in case their teacher was to change his mind.

"Naruto, why do you always have to feed those two, and might I add- with your own food! You need it more than they do. They can take care of themselves, it won't do them any good if you spoil them, and you'll end up starving yourself." Iruka explained carefully while untying the ropes that bound the boy's arms.

"But…but, they are orphans too, and we look out for each other, and they are real good fighters too, they help me train and…and they're my only friends!" Naruto all but whined. His eyes were still pleading, and he had a cute pout in place but his eyes held a deeper emotion akin to loneness.

"Naruto they're foxes! What would the town think if they knew you befriended foxes? They'd be in an uproar that's what!" The brunette raised his voice and waved his arms around in emphasis while slightly pacing around the room.

"I don't see why. It's not like it's their problem…and why can't I be friends with a fox? Kiba has a dog he always brings to class!" Naruto complained and pouted while looking away from his teacher.

"It's different, Naruto." Iruka stated with a sigh, "Just keep them a secret okay? And I'll help you take care of them and teach them how to hunt when they are old enough Alright? But then you have to promise me, no more befriending wild animals and…ooff." Iruka was cut off as Naruto suddenly gave him a bear hug. _For an eleven- year old he sure is strong, I just hope we can continue to keep him safe, he can't know who he is, he's still too young.  
_  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I love you Iruka sensei!" Naruto exclaimed a huge grin set on his childish face. "I have to tell them the good news!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

"Naruto." Iruka stated while chuckling to himself. _That kid really is too naive.  
_  
**  
Scene change**

"…and this is the weapons shop but there are objects in there that are dangerous so we won't go in there, and here is the book store, but there is stuff in there not suitable for your age so…" Kakashi was still giving his "tour" to the young Uchiha by basically reading off the signs in front of everything with his nose still in that book.

"_This is sooooooooooo boring!" _Sasuke thought as he dragged himself behind his 'guide. Just then a white and black blur zoomed past him, messing up his hair and neatly placed clothes. _what the?_

"And this is…" Kakashi began, stretching his arm out as if to reach for something. Seemingly out of thin air, he grabbed a blond boy who was still running in mid air, unaware that his feet had left the ground. Kakashi had him by the scruff of his neck and the young boy hadn't yet realized he had been caught. "Naruto" Kakashi finished finally, looking up from his book to catch the young Uchiha's expression.

The Uchiha heir and Naruto, who had finally realized he wasn't moving, blinked in confusion. Naruto confused why he wasn't moving, and the raven haired boy perplexed over where the blond had come from.

"OI! Kakashi-sensei! Let me go! I have to go!" Naruto yelled while struggling to free himself of Kakashi's grasp.

"Mao, Naruto what's the rush? You almost hit Uchiha-sama again." Kakashi stated his nose once again in his book as he put Naruto down.

"That's Naruto?" the young Uchiha couldn't help but ask. _Whoa! He has scars on his cheeks, wonder where he got those. I have never seen someone with hair or eyes like his before either. That guy Kadashi or something didn't even look away how did he…?_The Uchiha heir pondered before realization struck _Of course! He's one of my Father's elites… Naruto called him his sensei?_

"Ya, that's me! Uzumaki Naruto, future legendary warrior!" The blond proudly declared with his chin held high and attempting to look taller and stronger than he appeared. "Who are you?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" the boy known as Sasuke stated as a look of pride became plastered on his face. The raven haired boy then put up a composed face of false indifference.

"Uchiha...wow, cool, I've never met a leader of an empire before!" Naruto stated with excitement. "Hey then you must have just arrived when I ran into you, sorry about that. I could show you around, I'm not as boring as Kakashi- Sensei here is, and we could be friends too!" Naruto said, his eyes glowing with hope and childish glee.

"Sure." Sasuke replied simply, as though he was only going because he had nothing better to do. _This guy is amusing, I like him, but I gotta remain cool, just like Brother!_

"I'm eleven, and I love training with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei , and with Ki...I like eating Ramen too!" Naruto stated, looking slightly worried but otherwise completely happy._ I almost told him about Kit and Tsune, and right after I promised Iruka too! I hope no one heard me._ "And someday I will become a Legendary warrior, then everyone will respect and notice me!" Naruto shouted this out as if he wanted the entire world to acknowledge his dream. "What about you?" The blond asked the other with a curious tone.

"I like being with my brother, and going on trips with my parents, I like to train also, so that I can someday be as good as my brother. I'm also older than you, I'm twelve!" Sasuke stated as though he were superior.

"Only by one year!" Naruto informed the ruler, puffing out his cheeks in a pout. _Eep! I forgot, I was going to tell Kit and Tsune the good news, Oh well I guess I could tell them tomorrow._ "So what are you doing in this village instead of your kingdom and what's with the ring?" Naruto asked curiously pointing to the crest the Uchiha wore around his neck.

"My family is here for business with one of the Harmonian council members- as they do every year, only this time I am old enough to go with them." Sasuke informed the other as if he was in an official meeting and stating his business professionally. "The emblem is from my family, though the sharingan would be proof enough that I was of Uchiha blood, I have not yet developed it so the ring acts as a substitute, anyone wearing it will be treated with respect in honor and favor of our clan.

"Cool! When do you leave?" Naruto asked, holding his breath and hoping the other wouldn't say tomorrow.

"In one week" Sasuke calmly replied while looking at the other to catch his reaction.

"Aw, that soon." Naruto turned his gaze on the moving ground beneath him, disappointed that his new friend will be leaving so soon. Just as quick as he put his head down he picked it back up with hope once again in his eyes as a thought struck him. "But you will come back next year right?" Naruto said bouncing in front of the other, walking backwards and facing the other as he  
awaited an answer.

"Ya, I think so." Pleased with the result Naruto turned around and started walking straight with his back towards the other. Sasuke quickly sped up to walk next to the blond, still following his new friend to wherever they were going. "Hey where are we going anyway?" Sasuke asked and was answered with a "You'll see" from the blonde next to him.

About ten minuets later both boys stopped on top of a hill a little ways from the village, but not out of its borders. From the hill you could see the entire village and the ports. The sight was beautiful and could ease any troubled mind. The sight of the village almost screamed "WELCOME HOME!" and even if you weren't of the village, the picture would still make you feel as if you belonged. The village gave off a warm glow from the afternoon sun and the burgundy roof tiles of the village homes. On top of the grassy hill was a huge Sakura tree in full bloom, the sun was bright and warm as it beat down upon them, a warm ocean breeze passing pleasantly through the branches as it played with the blossoms, starting a claming dance as it twirled the petals. The air smelt like the forest and of the salt from the nearby sea, a relaxing smell that brought comfort. It was beautiful and Sasuke couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

"Nice huh? This is my favorite spot, I always come here, and now I'm sharing it with you because we're friends now!" The blonde announced happily as he took a seat under the Sakura tree as he began to play with the lush grass that rested in between his fingers.

"This is amazing!" Sasuke was entranced with the place! The knowledge that Naruto was sharing something like this with him, someone with whom he just met all but twenty minuets ago, gave him a feeling of warmth and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. For the moment he could forget his apathetic composure...

One week later, Naruto and Sasuke were already inseparable. Both boys knew that Sasuke would go home soon, and to lighten their spirits they decided to visit their favorite spot that overlooked the village, vainly trying to delay the inevitable departure that was set before the both of them.

"You will come back in a year right?" Naruto asked, hopeful. He watched entranced as the wind began to cradle the Sakura petals, a sad look arising in his eyes as realized his only true friend beside Iruka, Kakashi, Kit and Tsune, was about to leave. He couldn't help the loneliness that consumed him reminding him of nameless nights.

"Ya, I promise I'll come back, maybe I can even convince my parents to let me say longer next time." Sasuke stated, trying to reassure his friend who he knew would be lonely with out him. He too would be terribly sad, for Naruto was his first real friend. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke had a family, but the other kids he usually spent time with were spoiled and annoying.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed happily before his mood quickly darkened. "Oh your boat is leaving soon right? We should be getting back…" Naruto whispered, unable to meet his friends eyes, wishing that they could just stay here forever, that time would freeze or by some miracle their boat would be delayed.

"Ya, I guess so." Sasuke said also unable to meet Naruto's eyes, he was fidgeting, and reluctant to get up and move from his spot.

Walking gloomily back to the ports, both were unable to say anything. They had become such good friends, and the fact that both of them had such few friends made this moment all the more heartbreaking. Each step ripped away at their happiness. Each street they turned onto bore a hole in their hearts. And the closer they got, the harder it was to breathe. Once they reached the ports it felt as though gravity had increased upon them five fold, and neither of them had been ready for the crushing feeling.

"Sasuke, there you are! The boat is about to leave, say good-bye already or leave without it but we have to go." Looking up, a teenager stood who looked like a sixteen or seventeen year old Sasuke stood in front of them.

He had a delicate, sharp and almost feminine face with a line running from the top of his nose to his outer cheek on both sides of his face. He had black hair pulled into a low ponytail with sharp black eyes. Though his frame and face were womanly he was Gorgeous and prince charming material, with an air of grace, charm and power about him, one that would make any girl swoon. He wore a short sleeved silver shirt with black pants, and a black cape that was embroidered with a red dragon holding an Uchiha fan on it thrown over; the dragon's eyes were the same blood red eyes of the Uchiha's Sharingan. Finishing the attire was a set of black, red laced boots that came up to his upper calves. The Sasuke look alike had a cool, relaxed composure and the atmosphere around him was unmistakably mysterious.

"I'm coming Brother!" Sasuke called happily, as he ran to his older brother's side, trying to look cool and relaxed in the process, just like his brother.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, unsure of what he wanted to say and also afraid that Sasuke was going to leave without saying goodbye. He bent his head down while trying to think of what to say in this heart twisting moment.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll come back as soon as I can; I promise this won't be the last time we see each other." Naruto looked up to see a smiling Sasuke, and immediately his mood brightened as he gave a huge smile. Naruto watched as Sasuke and his brother boarded the boat. A pain gripped at his chest, as he fought the urge to jump onto the boat with his friend. He could do nothing but watch sadly as Sasuke ran to the deck and waved good bye as the ship pulled out. Enthusiastically, Naruto waved Sasuke off and it was only when Sasuke was out of view that he grabbed his chest slightly whimpering in pain, as he felt something deep within him become empty.

The next year Sasuke came back and true to his words Sasuke returned again the next year, and the year after that, each time his stay was a little longer. Each reunion was filled with happiness and joy, the hole in their hearts always disappearing. However, when it was time for Sasuke to return home, each goodbye became harder and harder, and each time he left with the promise that they would see each other, that those goodbyes wouldn't be the last.

"Someday, I'll become a great and legendary warrior, and we can fight side by side, and always be together!" Was Naruto's promise, as Sasuke promised he would wait for that day, and until then, would train hard so that when Naruto became a great warrior he wouldn't be outmatched. Best friends to the end, and each others protectors when they were of skill- that was the promise they made.

However, they were both unaware of something that would hinder their plans, and possibly even destroy them. For within the Dark Nation a new leader was being chosen to lead the Takai Empire. Years ago, when Etowa Mikomi, the wife of Arashi died, the Takai Empire crumbled just like the Harmonian Empire upon the death of Kazama Arashi.

The empire was to be run by Orochimaru, the strongest of the Akatsuki, a power thirsty organization that developed within the Dark Nation. They were a group of people that sought out legends and myths as well as dangerous artifacts to obtain any kind of power. Orochimaru was scheming up a plan that would end the age of peace, and finally bring victory to the Dark nation.. His true desire was to obtain and harness both the power of dark and of light.

-

UMMM ya…review, or not your choice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: **

On top of a hill a little ways from a village called Rashens, a boy in his mid teens appeared to be sleeping underneath the shade of a large Sakura tree. Soft spiky blonde hair danced in the warm ocean breeze as a small smile displayed itself across his whisker-scarred face.

The boy lied in the lush grass, content with the warm rays of the sun that gleamed through the blossomed branches of the tree, all the while feigning sleep. His eyes were shut in mock slumber as he soaked up the warm rays and enjoyed the smells of the forest as well as the ocean, the two fragrances coming to mingle in the warm air.

His composure was relaxed and calm, as if he had no worries and all the time in the world. He was wearing simple black pants with a white shirt with a slight V-neck made out of a silver fabric. Over the white shirt was a rich red unbuttoned jacket that stopped just above his waist. The upturned collar was edged in black satin, and the long sleeves were folded up just past his elbows. Around each wrist he wore two metal bands that were said to be both for defending and helping to channel the necessary energy needed to perform summoning.

His mid calf black boots were discarded next to him, his toes and fingers free to enjoy the feeling of the soft grass in-between them. Minding his own business and enjoying the peace of the area the blonde enjoyed his solitude and began to reminisce about a friend that he had not seen in quite a long time_. (It has been a year since I last saw him, I wonder when he will show up. If he even decides to come…)  
_The young boy frowned a little as he focused his thoughts back to his surroundings, immediately feeling something unnatural. It was as if something big was about to happen, and Nature was becoming restless in preparation for the upcoming event.

"I knew I would find you here." A smooth and amused voice said calmly while standing over the blonde.

Snapping back to reality the blonde was surprised to find that he hadn't noticed someone entering his domain. _(Stupid! How can you not have noticed someone here! Idiot! Idiot! Wait the only one who ever comes here is…) _Finishing his train of thought, the blond opened his eyes to reveal two beautiful sapphire orbs.

"Sasuke?" The blonde called happily as he suddenly pounced on the other boy, failing to bring him down. Instead the said boy caught him is his arms and continued to hold him bridal style. "Wha? HEY! Put me down!"

With a shrug of his shoulders the other boy unceremoniously dropped the blonde to the ground with a resounding 'thud'.

"OW! Hey I didn't mean like that jerk!" The other yelled, rubbing his soar bum and shaking a fist warningly at the smirking boy in front of him. It was then that the blonde really took in the others appearance. One year hadn't changed him that much but he had definitely grown taller and had lost more of his baby fat. The other's raven hair was still as wild and unique as it had been when he was younger. His eyes were the same as well; intense eyes that spoke volumes of confidence and leadership.

He wore similar attire to what the said boy's brother had worn the first time Naruto had seen him. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with black pants, and a silver cape that was embroidered with a navy blue dragon holding an Uchiha fan, draped over both shoulders; the dragon's eyes were the same blood red eyes of the Uchiha's Sharingan. Finishing the attire was a set of silver, blue laced boots that came up to his upper calves. Sasuke had a cool, relaxed composure with a warm and yet distant atmosphere to him. A mocking smirk graced his defined and flawless  
face.

Naruto sat blinking up as the older boy scrutinized him with an almost amused look. "What?" Naruto complained as he looked away with a light blush on his face from being stared at and also because he had been caught staring.

"Your still…" The other paused as he questioned his choice of words.

"I'm still….." The blonde asked feeling awkward at the strange behavior of his friend. _(He looks somewhat the same but he isn't acting like his usual self. Maybe he changed? I mean it has been one year, time can do a lot to a person, it has for me.) _

"Short." The other responded bluntly while waiting for his friend's reaction.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHORT!? I'M NOT SHORT!" The blonde was now sitting crossed legged, his chin held high as his lips formed into a kissable pout. His cheeks were slightly pink, whether it was from the outburst or just from plain embarrassment, no one could tell.

Laughter soon followed his childish display as the raven haired boy laughed slightly at his friend. "Still hot-tempered eh Naruto-**chan**?" Sasuke said emphasizing the word 'chan'. _(He is still the same Naruto I remeber so predictable even after a years time. I hope he never changes…) _

/_/Maybe not, he is still teasing me! _Naruto thought pouting even more at his "friend's" words. "Haha…don't use 'chan', I'm That's for girls!" The blonde informed his friend. "So…what's new with you? Anything happen?" Naruto asked with a smile in hopes to catch up with his friend. His smile disappeared though as Sasuke's eyes looked sad and the atmosphere around him suddenly became depressing. "What happened….Sasuke?" _(Something happened to him too?) _

"It's nothing really….nothing you should be concerned about." Sasuke tried to avoid his friends questioning gaze without success.

"Sometimes heavy burdens don't weigh nearly as much when you have someone helping you to carry the load." The blonde said this in a sorrowful voice, as if he knew exactly the full extent of those words. Sasuke was awestruck at the wisdom coming from his friend. It was as though Naruto had the wisdom of an ancient philosopher. (_Ya right, but then again, that look in his eyes is just like mine…? Maybe something happened to him too. If I tell him will he tell me?)_

"It's my brother…he," Sasuke stopped; unsure if he could of even should go on. However, as soon as his eyes met Naruto's he knew that he could go on.

"He's missing." Sasuke stated. He looked down at the now ground which now seemed the most interesting thin in the world, the ruler watching a ladybug crawl through the grass.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, fully aware of what those words meant but feeling as though there was more to the story.

"It was two months ago. He just seemed to disappear, my parents are uneasy. He had a fight with my parents the day before his disappearance." Naruto scooted over to let Sasuke sit down, knowing it would be best. Sasuke hesitantly took a seat next to Naruto and both of them fixed their gazes to the blossoms above them. "My brother was upset that my parents wouldn't talk to an acquaintance of his who came from a small village within the Dark Nation's boundaries, something about a compromise…my parents still hold grudges against those who come from Dark. I overheard my parents saying something about them having a peace treaty and a compromise was unnecessary. My brother seemed to really want my parents to at least listen to the representative but my parents wouldn't hear of it and Itachi stormed out." Sasuke's eyes seemed saddened and glazed as though he was reminiscing.

"And that's the last you saw of him?" Naruto asked a little doubtful that that was truly the end.

"No." Sasuke sighed as he prepared to continue. "That night I heard my brother talking to the person he wanted my parents to talk to. My brother was upset and the other guy looked amused, then they started talking about something…"

**FLASHBACK…**

"I can't believe they won't even at least hear you out." Itachi had his hands fisted at his sides as the man glared at the fountain positioned in the center of the moon illuminated courtyard.

"Choro Choro Itachi. It seems as though it is their loss. We could have shared in this newfound power." A huge man with a wide bandaged sword on his back sounded amused. He was wearing a large black cloak and a wide-rimmed straw hat that hid his ghastly features.

"They are always quick to judge, the offer they are passing up..." Itachi growled under his breath.

"Why not come with us then? Just because your parents disagree doesn't mean you have to. You're an adult- you should make your own decisions. Besides, there are other ways of finding him, your parents may know something of his true identity and location, but there are others who know. Rumors are going around. This way would have been quicker, although I doubt the Akatsuki would be so willing as to share him. Our intentions are self-gained I guess you could say. So, why not join us? It would prove to be rewarding, unlike if you were to stay here." The man removed his hat and Sasuke could see the shark like features of the man. His eyes screamed bloodlust and power-hungry.

_(No! Aniki would never take this man's offer!) _Sasuke screamed in his mind, desperately trying to remain hidden.

"Had you come to me years earlier with that offer I wouldn't have hesitated but as things are now, I have a duty to my Kingdom as well as my family. I am sure joining your organization would require some sort of test of both my skills and loyalty would it not? It is true I am an adult and fully capable of making my own decisions but my loyalty lies with my kingdom and empire." Itachi stated boldly and with a glare at the shark man.

"I see- Choro, Choro what a shame. With your abilities you would have made quite an addition. My offer still stands. I will wait one hour for you tomorrow morning, you know where. If you fail to show yourself I will assume this to be your final answer. I wonder though, do your loyalties truly lie within this empire?" With that the shark man disappeared in a flash, signaling that he had teleported away.

"You can come out Sasuke" Itachi stated with a mask of indifference.

Sasuke hesitantly stepped out of the shadows, afraid for some reason of what his brother would do to him.

"I must say I am impressed you managed to stay hidden from him, or maybe he was just an idiot." Itachi stated the first part his back toward his younger sibling but he turned around letting a cool yet amused smirk display on his lips.

At this Sasuke brightened with admiration shining in his eyes. "Aniki, I'm glad you didn't take his offer. You won't right?" Sasuke stated this last part with something akin to fear and hope.

"Sasuke, whatever I decide--I will never betray you or our kingdom but there are some things that you wouldn't be able to understand now." Itachi stated, looking down at his younger brother. He then turned away, black and red cape flowing in the cool night breeze as he glided across the courtyard into the castle's halls.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was the last I saw of him, I refuse to believe he betrayed us. He gave me his word he wouldn't! My parents seemed saddened, not upset, they pray for his safety. I have no idea where he went, but I'm pretty sure he went with that representative to join their organization." Sasuke's eyes were hollow and saddened as he continued "I looked up to him! He was one of the few friends I had, and now, I don't know if I will ever see him again! I just want answers; I want to know why he left when he gave me his word he wouldn't betray us." Sasuke's eyes at that moment were sad yet narrowed in anger.

"If that's the case then I will do everything I can to help you out. You know this village is one of the busiest ports all year round for both Nations, if I hear something, I'll let you know." Naruto looked at his friend determination lighting up his bright blue eyes.

"That reminds me. Here Naruto, I want you to have this" Sasuke said while handing a necklace over to Naruto.

"What? But this is!?" Naruto exclaimed hesitant to take the offered item.

"Ah, it's my family's emblem, you have already been held in my favor as I have decreed, but you need the proof to back it up. As you know I developed the Sharingan when I was thirteen but I have just recently completed its form, because of this I no longer need this symbol. All of the Uchiha clan have one and on the back is a different symbol to represent us individually, this one is specifically my own, I've had it since birth. It's not custom to be giving it away, but I wanted you to have it. If ever you should see my brother, show him this and he will have audience with you, it will also prove you to be in my favor to any of our warriors or family should you ever need to. Only those within our family know of the emblem's meaning, to anyone else it is simply a trinket. The symbol represents the beginning of our clan and we don't use this symbol anywhere else except within the Uchiha Clan. We have favored the dragon as a diplomatic symbol to represent our empire, so this symbol has been forgotten by everyone except for Uchihas." Sasuke finished by gently placing the emblem around Naruto's neck.

Naruto fingered the symbol carefully flipping it over to see ancient writing engraved into the back of which he figured was Sasuke's name formed in writing only scribes and elders would understand. Naruto then carefully looked up to Sasuke and gave a sly smile.

"So is this some sort of engagement or something?" Naruto said with a grin while raising his eyebrows.

"Idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed while wacking Naruto over the head.

"OUCH! I was only joking!" Naruto said while rubbing his sore head while laughing. "I was surprised though…" Naruto stated with a more serious tone.

"About what? Its only natural I would give my Best Friend something to prove my favor." Sasuke stated bluntly in his mightier than thou tone.

"Not that. I mean I've never heard you talk this much about anything." Naruto stated just as blunt in which Sasuke whacked the blond again leaving Naruto cradling his head and groaning in pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Sasuke said with a slight blush on his face as he rose and began walking back toward the village.

"Ya…" Naruto replied still cradling his head bent over on the ground holding up one arm as a partial farewell.

------------------------------  
Within the Takai empire's walls  
-------------------------------

A man with long, black silken hair sat on a black marble chair settled directly at the head of a large table. The man wore the traditional Takai layered black robes, a red dyed kanji for death on his right shoulder, a dangling skull earring in his left ear and an Akatsuki ring on his left hand. He had ghostly white skin that stood out against the dark colors of his attire, his face defined and sharp while his golden, silted eyes resembled those of a snake's. He let his eyes roam around the castle's dark meeting chamber as his gaze finally settled on the other members sitting around the large oak table.

"My Lord, We have recently discovered the whereabouts of the boy. He is located within a small village called Rashens. Unfortunately we were unable to choke out anymore information as our sources were stubborn and died before revealing anything else, so his name and looks remain unknown. However, we know the target is male and around the age of fifteen." One of the men informed.

"I see. Then, in that case we'd better go collect the boy as soon as possible right?" Another spoke up. And soon everyone was joining in the chat.

"Yes, yes, the sooner the better for us!"

"I can't believe it is finally within our grasps, after all these years of searching."

"Choro Choro, I think we owe that to our newest member eh, Itachi?" Everyone in the room agreed and turned to look at the said master of the Sharingan eyes who was currently wearing a black and red outfit, similar to what he used to wear, instead replaced with red clouds- the symbol for the Akatsuki.

The man named Itachi remained silent as he set his gaze upon the leader of the Organization.

"Yes, Itachi-kun, I do think you have proven your loyalty to us." The said leader stared back at the Sharingan user with an evil smile. "Kabuto!" The man called, his voice echoing throughout the large stone room.

The sound of a large and old wooden door opening soon filled the room, the summoned man walking in. He was a tall man in his early twenties with silver hair and a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing the traditional Takai warrior's uniform, attire that screamed dark and skilled. He wore black pants and a fitted, long sleeved black shirt, which sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Hugging his torso was a thin, dark red metal vest with a black kanji for death adorning the back. A black bandana with a skull in the center was tied around the man's forehead and a black cape was draped over one shoulder as to not hide the kanji on his back. The man had piercing eyes that showed how skilled he was. This was a man who had many encounters with death. "You called Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tell your forces to prepare to invade a village." Orochimaru commanded his best officer.

"Right away Orochimaru-sama." The man bowed and then left to carry out his orders.

"Is that necessary Orochimaru? Kabuto and his troops are of your best forces. Rashens is a small and peaceful village is it not? I don't see the need to send out…"

"Are you disagreeing with my decision Kishio-san?"

"No! Of course not my lord, it is just that I don't…"

"Well then allow me to explain, it is true that the village is small and peaceful, but it is always full of Light's warriors, do you think we won't be spotted, or that the boy will come with us willingly? We are going to start a war, and the best way to get ahead of the game is to attack the enemy's resources first. Rashens is not part of either nation, but it is a major supply unit to the Light nation due to its rather large and busy port. Also the villagers most likely know of the boy and won't let us take him for destructive purposes so easily."

Orochimaru paused before continuing on, giving the men sometime to process his words. "Thirdly, The Doragon Empire is rumored to meet there annually with the strongest councilman alive-- the third. This has been confirmed. The third councilman, my former teacher, resides in the village to help supply the Light nations with information, and keeps peace between the neutral villages. If we were to take him out, chaos would ensue with the village relations, and the supply of imports and exports would become chaotic. He will also not be so willing to hand the boy over. Therefore, my forces are necessary. I would advise you not to question, or doubt me again Kishio-san, I will not be responsible for the result of your actions." Orochimaru explained all of this with the same evil smile on his face.

The man he had addressed broke into a cold sweat and gulped. "Yes of course Orochimaru-sama, I had no intentions of being unfaithful in your decision."

"My Lord, what if the Uchiha's are in the village during that time? Surely they are too powerful to take on all at once?" One of the men asked.

"They won't be, not if you attack within in the next two and a half weeks, or in five weeks or later. They set off for Rashens, two and a half weeks from now. They will arrive there at the end of the third week, and they plan to stay one week." Itachi informed the rest of the Akatsuki members.

As Itachi finished, Kabuto came back into the room. With a quick and respectful bow he began "Orochimaru-sama, my troops are preparing to be deployed upon your command."

"Good, good. Give them half a week to prepare- your mission is to invade the village of Rashens, make sure to destroy as much of the village as you can. I want those ports to be unusable, wipe out the entire village if you must. Your troops are allowed to take what and who they want, however, tell them not to kill randomly. I want him alive and unharmed if possible. Don't upset him, or you may have more trouble than you want, or quite possibly, can handle. Knock him out if you must. Take any possible hostages that might give us an advantage in war. You leave in half a week and will arrive there in another week. You then will have one week to finish this mission, or you may run into even more trouble. Once he is in your possession, make a hasty retreat back here. Kabuto, I want him alive." Orochimaru commanded, expressing the word 'him'.

Kabuto nodded in understanding and with another quick bow, left to report the full mission to his troops. Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he thought. _(If things go right, the kid's abilities shouldn't awaken just yet but if they do, I may have more trouble then I expect, or want. Soon my little tool you will meet your new master.) _Orochimaru finished his thought with dark laughter that echoed within the council room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED……**_

**Review if you want. **


	4. Chapter 3

(_italics_) thoughts

(number) see end of chapter for explanation

Attacks will be explained at the end of the chapter

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

New information was added to every chapter…I changed some of the storyline as well, I suggest you read it…

The wind whistled through the trees, and an uncomfortable silence followed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Naruto had come to him earlier in the day and had dragged him off into the forest; they have been walking for ten minuets already.

(_I wonder what is wrong with him…he seems to be worried about something, why would he take me this far into the forest? He was acting really weird this morning too. Come to think of it, he has been acting weird since I first got here. But he said he had to tell me something…)_

**Flashback…**

Naruto ran up to greet his friend just outside of the Royalties Inn he was staying at. At first glance one would put it off as just an ordinary activity. At second glance one could see the disheveled look one got from lack of sleep and the hesitance in his fast stride. One may also see the lost and hopeful look in the clear blue eyes.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice sounded soft and unsure as though half hoping the said person heard him.

"Naruto, I was just about to meet with you." The raven haired boy looked at his friend noticing his disarray. "What's wrong?" His voice was stern as though it was a command and not a question based on concern.

"Well…I …A few months ago…I don't know how to tell you this. There is something I want to tell you." He stopped and bowed his head as though he was questioning his decision. "But you have to promise to never tell anyone about this!" He looked up towards his friend, hope and fear distinguished from his features.

"Naruto, I promise to keep whatever it is a secret between only you and me." Sasuke replied his features betraying nothing.

Satisfied with the answer the blond began to lead his friend into the forest.

**End Flashback**

After another ten minuets of walking through the lush mystical looking forest the two boys stopped in a clearing. Both of them sat beneath the shade of a large curvy tree with roots rising up everywhere some going as high as to the blond's midsection.

Waiting for Naruto to speak, Sasuke kept silent. As Naruto looked at the ground a lost look featured itself upon his face.

"Sasuke…A few months ago something happened." Naruto paused only to continue soon after, "Its impossible to believe, and if word got out…the consequence could be both our lives." The blond looked up to see the reaction of the person sitting next to him. The raven haired boy looked thoroughly confused.

"What could be so important?" The Uchiha heir was silently bothered that his cheerful friend sounded so serious.

"I should be dead." The blond stated bluntly. Taking a deep breath he began to explain what he meant. "It was about three months ago. Kakashi-sensei got assigned a mission and said he would be gone for a few days which meant that training would be canceled until he came back so I begged him to let me go with him…"

**Flashback**

"PLEASE! Kakashi-sensei when are you going to take me with you? I know enough now to defend myself! Besides you're only doing a recon mission right? You have to take me with you someday, you can't avoid this forever! As my teacher it is your job to make sure I know the advanced details and have outside experience before I am able to take on the title of warrior myself! What better time then this for my first outside experience?" The blonde was attached to the leg of his so called "teacher" looking up with the best pleading look he could come up with.

"Naruto… I know you want to come with me but I don't think you are ready just yet." The masked man stated as he tried to shake his rather persistent student from his leg without success.

"Oh common! It's a stupid recon mission! What could possibly happen? If something goes wrong I know to stay out of it and let you handle things. You're one of the best warriors within the Light Nation you would protect me! And you'll be carrying nothing that could cause attention! If need be I could also hold my own for a while! Besides…who the hell attacks someone in a time of peace and on a recon mission?" The blonde stated still managing his pleading look and refusing to lessen his grip.

"Alright! You can go, only if you let go of my leg in the next milisecond." The teacher tried to trick his student, giving him an impossible task and grinning to himself. When he looked down the blond was not there. He looked around and found the said boy ten feet away.

"OI! Kakashi-sensei what are you waiting for? Come on lets go!" The boy was jumping around with excitement leaving his teacher with an exasperated look at his nearly adult student's childish behavior.

**End Flashback**

"It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but we were ambushed by rogue warriors. There were six of them, they kept coming after me…Kakashi-sensei tried to get them off …but for some reason they seemed intent on perusing me. They had us surrounded….

**Flashback**

"What is it you're after? We have nothing of any worth, if it is a fight you want then fight with honor according to the laws during this time of peace, and leave the boy out of this." Kakashi boldly declared.

"Keh, we of the Shalo (1) do not care about honor and we have no business with you warrior. The kid, however …" The obvious leader stated with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"What could you possibly want with a child, he is only in training and knows only the basics as of yet, what use would you have him for." Kakashi pressed on.

All of the men gained a wicked smirk on their faces and some began to give a low chuckle. "He could be useful, could he not? In more than one way too. Rogues like us need some enjoyment we simply want to 'play'." Another answered with a dark chuckle. Then another continued, "If you wish to get in our way, we can simply kill you first and then get what we want. A kid with his looks could sell for a lot. Blonde hair and blue eyes are hardly ever seen let alone both attributes on one person its even more rare for a kid these days, he'd bring in a price only a king could pay, even after we had our fun." the other said in a low and greedy voice.

"I am Hatake Kakashi elite warrior of the Doragon Empire's Special Forces, wielder of a shringan eye and in favor of the Uchiha clan. I will not allow scum like you to take an innocent, epically not my student." Kakashi unsheathed two long daggers and prepared for battle while taking a protective stance in front of his young student.

"It is unfortunate for you then that we shall be the ones to kill the famous Kakashi of the Shringan eye." The leader stated. He then ordered his men to attack

"Naruto run…I'll hold them off." Kakashi clashed with one of the bandits.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was trying to evade another bandit's blade.

"NOW, these guys are not amatures!" Kakashi yelled as he performed some seals and chanted a spell. The ground shot up in front of the bandit that was attacking Naruto separating the two giving Naruto enough time to distance himself from the battle area. "NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled at his student for hesitating.

Casting an unsure look toward his sensei he bolted from the battle area.

The bandits seeing their prey making an escape quickly followed after him.

"Nice try!" Kakashi began to chant another spell. As he finished his summoning huge thunder clouds began to fill the sky "Thunder strike!" (2) Kakashi yelled out as a bolt of lighting shot out from the clouds striking down four of the bandits. The other two looked behind them seeing their fallen foes trying to stand up. The effect of the attack was temporary paralysis making standing impossible for the moment.

The remaining two continued to chase Naruto through the large forest with little regard to their fallen foes. Kakashi followed in pursuit of ensuring his student's safety.

(_There is no way I can defeat them on my own! _) Looking behind him Naruto saw the leader gaining on him fast. _(CRAP! I can't change directions that would take too much time he will catch me before I can bolt. There is only one possibility left! It's all or nothing now.)_ Naruto began to slow his pace down. The enemy quickly got right behind him and reached out to grab him. Naruto quickly stopped and ducked and as the man passed over him he wasted no time and began to retrace his steps at a faster pace.

When he arrived into a clearing he saw that his sensei was engaged in a winning battle with the other rogue. Kakashi's opponent was bleeding from major flesh wounds, but didn't seem affected by them. Naruto absorbed in the fight and fearing for his teacher's safety forgot all about his other pursuer until it was too late.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled out as Naruto's pursuer jumped from the trees preparing to strike the blond with a slim sword aiming for his shoulder. Everything after that seemed to be in slow motion. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared for the blow, the pain never came. Cautiously opening his frightened blue eyes he saw his teacher in front of him with the sword through his side. His eyes widened in shock and surprise that he wasn't harmed, and then fear began to crawl its way into his stomach and lungs making it hard to breath. He realized that the previously paralyzed warriors were able to move again and now the two were surrounded. The leader dislodged his sword from Kakashi's side and jumped backwards joining the others.

Between labored breaths Kakashi told Naruto to get behind him and be prepared to defend himself. Kakashi's wound was still bleeding and drops of blood were littering the green grass coating it in red. Naruto noticed this and began to worry even more. He felt anger surge through him and a slight desire for something he couldn't place.

His teacher had been wounded because of him, and the smell of blood was making him unsteady. Trying to focus he began to from seals for a temporary body shield around himself.

Kakashi lifted up the black bandana covering his shringan eye. When his eye was completely uncovered the six men gasped and looked extremely nervous. Without warning one of the men charged at Kakashi. The rest of them soon followed hoping to strike their enemy down fast and easily giving him no time to react.

Kakashi quickly intercepted three of the men while the other three took back defense for anything unexpected. Naruto began chanting a small earth barrier spell he had learned but directed it towards his teacher. The men attacking were instantly repelled and began to regroup and wait for the barrier to drop. One of the men then redirected his attack and headed towards Naruto who was concentrating on buying his teacher time. Before the rogue reached Naruto, the barrier dropped revealing Kakashi who had been performing another set of seals. "Fire tornado!" Kakashi yelled the name of his attack and a tornado of fire dropped from the sky enveloping three of the men burning one of the men alive while the others were able to put up shields to resist the flames, but not the attack. They had passed out from the force of the attack.

The leader enraged by the harm to his men ordered the other two to attack the still wounded Kakashi.

Naruto was trying to regain his strength from performing a barrier spell and couldn't help his teacher out from the oncoming attacks.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was watching in horror as the attacks hit. Kakashi was able to dodge fatal blows, but he earned himself a few new cuts, and to make matters worse the wound in his side started bleeding more from the strain on his body. Kakashi then parried the next set of attacks gaining himself some distance from his enemies. He collapsed to his knees and his breathing became labored.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted running to his teacher's side trying to stop the bleeding wounds. He began to chant a healing spell while performing the necessary seals before Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, don't worry as an elite I have been through worse. You are still not advanced enough to use healing techniques, stick with the barriers for now." Kakashi tried to reassure his student.

The men were beginning their advances again and Kakashi quickly threw his student aside as one of the rogues attacked him with a long spear. He quickly dodged to the left only to get his shoulder slashed by the spear. Wasting no time he jumped as his enemy swung the spear around attempting to hit him, he then landed on the ground and dodged to the left dodging another's sword and quickly sped towards the leader but was intercepted by the man with the spear. The leader made his way past the battle and towards Naruto. Naruto tried to escape but he was weakened from performing an advanced barrier and was not fast enough to escape the man.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled as the leader reached him and had him pinned down to the ground. The man straddled the boy's waist pinning one arm at his side and he dug his sword into the ground close to the other arm. The man on top of him held one arm down while grabbing the boys jaw with his free hand. "You really will bring in a pretty penny, but I think I would like to have some fun first." Naruto jerked his jaw out of the man's grasp but doing so caused the sword next to his other arm cut his soft skin. The man only laughed at his attempts and grabbed the boys jaw while leaning down slightly. "GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto tried to struggle out of the man's grasp but the more he struggled the deeper the sword cut into his arm.

"Don't struggle too much kid or you won't have an arm left." The man grinned and harshly grabbed the boy's wounded arm making Naruto yelp in pain.

"Naruto!" Kakashi broke off his current fight by stabbing the man with one of his daggers in the chest and made his way towards his student. He kicked the man off of Naruto and helped the boy to his feet and the two once again got into a defensive position. The leader licked the blood off of his blade with a wicked grin and a lustful look making Naruto unconsciously shiver and take a step back.

Without warning Kakashi collapsed and Naruto fear rose even higher at the man's amused look. He was instantly at his teacher's side trying to find out what was wrong, thankfully Kakashi was still conscious.

"Perhaps now is the time to introduce myself before you die. I am Kouga of the Shalo, former elite warrior of the Chouwa Empire. I have no honor, but I always give out my name right before I kill my opponent. Don't worry I'll take good care of your student." He stated while grinning evilly and his remaining, conscious man gave a few amused chuckles.

Kakashi tried to stand with his student's help but only managed to get to his knees.

"Perhaps I failed to mention that Katori's spear here contains a paralysis poison on its tip. Really I'm surprised you countered the affects this long. I had imagined you would have been stronger Kakashi-san, but then again my men weren't amateurs. Six against one is unfair, but you did do a number to my men, for that I congratulate you, but I think it is time to end this and take my prize." Kouga began to form a series of seals while chanting words for an elite spell.

"Naruto, I have just enough energy left to perform one more attack. I want you to run as fast and as hard as you can. Don't look back and just keep going until you reach the village." Kakashi informed his student.

"But, you'll be right behind me right? You'll come back and then we can resume my training right?" Naruto was looking up at his teacher with a pleading look.

"No, I won't, I'm sorry but you'll have to find another teacher. It has been fun and you have been a great student…but. .say goodbye to Iruka for me, tell him I'm…"

"NO!" Kakashi was cut off in both his words and attack by Naruto's stern voice. "I'm not just going to let you die out here, I can heal you! I know the spells! Please let me help! You don't have to sacrifice your life for me…IM NOT WORTH IT! I still….I still need you!"

"Elemental strike!" Kouga finished his spell and sent his attack directed towards Kakashi.

Naruto had tears rolling down his cheeks as the attack got closer. "I'm not weak anymore, I refuse to be weak and let you die!" Naruto felt something stir within him, like a newfound courage or strength. A bright white light surrounded him and his mind and body seemed to go on auto pilot.

The attack hit Kakashi full force and a huge explosion knocked both Kouga and his remaining man off their feet.

Smoke filled the entire area and Kouga smirked in satisfaction. He was about to go and look for the blonde but stopped as he saw something from amidst the smoke, when the smoke had cleared both men's eyes widened in shock.

Before them stood the Blonde they desired radiating a heavenly glow with outstretched white wings of soft looking feathers. What surprised the men more than this was that both the blonde and his teacher seemed unharmed, even the wounds Kakashi had received were completely healed. The only evidence he had ever gotten the cuts was the torn fabric. Kakashi's look of surprise mirrored that of the rouges.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, training to be a Doragon warrior under the guidance of Kakashi of the Shringan eye, in favor of Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha clan. You have broken the current laws and for that shall be punished accordingly, may your punishment fit the sins you have committed in this life." Naruto replied his head bowed with his golden blonde bangs covering his eyes. With the wings and the heavenly glow the blonde looked urethral, like a heavenly being.

"Kazama? But how…they were…it can't be!" Kouga's last standing man was muttering words of disapproval.

"Well…isn't this a surprise, The white wings of the Kazama clan who at one time ruled the Harmonian empire, both the empire and the mighty clan are dead though so you must be the heir of both worlds, the legendary wielder of both Light and Dark Elements…the rumors are true after all…It looks like he is worth more than I thought." Kouga's grin grew even more lustful as he studied the young boy in front of him.

"N…Naruto?" Kakashi was stunned to see his student in his 'angel' form.

The blonde looked up to reveal his sapphire blue eyes. If you looked deep into his eyes you could see his eyes were dulled over giving his once brilliant shining crystal clear eyes a haunted appearance, as though he was lost within himself.

"Judgment shall be passed upon you and your crimes." Naruto stated in a low whisper. The boy robotically clasped his hands in front of him and began chanting a spell quietly to himself in a language no longer known amongst the common people.

"Like hell I'm going to let you finish your spell…your mine kid!" Kouga began to form his own set of seals. "Chains of the earth!" Chains shot out from the ground entrapping Naruto and Kakashi in a tight hold and pulling them down toward the ground, the thick earthy chains wrapping around their necks and the magnificent white wings. Even with the pressure pulling him down Naruto never stopped his nearly silent chanting. With a triumphant smirk Naruto spread his bound wings breaking both his and Kakashi's chains giving a determined yell. Naruto gave a hauntingly apologetic look before calling his attack. "Heaven's Vengeance!" A beautiful and bright glow surrounded the entire area engulfing everyone and everything in its pure light. Spreading his wings, Naruto created a light barrier to surround himself and Kakashi from the destructive attack. When the light faded Naruto dropped his barrier and looked around the area. Kakashi still in shock looked around as well and fell into a deeper horror. The grounds were completely untouched but Kouga and his men were dead. Kakashi would guess that everyone within half a mile radius would be dead or wounded depending on the sins committed in their lives. The attack Heaven's vengeance was known as a means for justice. If the person on the receiving end had ever committed murder they would be struck dead. It was a means of execution for those who were guilty of such a crime, and should they be innocent, no harm would befall them.

Kakashi knew of Naruto's true heritage, he was one of the few who did. That was one of the reasons he was ordered to be the blonde's mentor, and protector. He had never imagined something like this would have happened. Standing up slowly he realized that Naruto was breathing heavily.

"Naruto?" He reached out toward his student unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Sensei?" Naruto turned around cautiously to meet his teachers pondering gaze. His eyes were blank completely lifeless. "What am I?" with that Naruto collapsed into his teachers arms his wings slowly folded and seemed to be absorbed into the boy's back.

**1 week later still in flashback**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, squinting and blinking trying to get used to the light shining through the familiar small window. "Was…was that a dream?"

"No, it wasn't." Someone stated. Naruto tiredly rubbed his eyes while sitting up and looked at who spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei? How long have I been out?" Naruto asked looking at the familiar person.

"You've been out for a week. I was beginning to think you would never wake up." Kakashi stated in a bored tone.

"Kakashi…what happened...I… What am I?" Naruto asked there was fear in his voice, he was afraid of himself. "I don't know how or why, just that it happened, I wasn't even thinking, like something else possessed me to do it. Almost as if I knew what I was doing all along." His voice was quite and unsure and his eyes became watery as he looked up towards his teacher. "I killed them didn't I?"

Kakashi sighed and sat down on the bed, he had a lot of explaining to do.

**End Flashback**

"Kakashi told me that I was the heir to both the Light and Dark elements and thus both Nations. During the brief period of peace I was born from both the Kazama and Etowa clans who ruled opposing kingdoms. He told me a lot of things, about the demon attack and decision to forget me and not acknowledge I existed. But he told me that the Elder took me in because he believed in me and that someday I could restore the peace that has been wavering since the Demon's attack. I was supposed to be seen as a hero. I'm the Legend that parents tell their kids about at night before they go to bed. Kakashi has been training me so that I would be able to rise up as leader and take my rightful place as a new Empire I'm expected to create. But I wasn't supposed to find this out until I was older. There are still things I don't understand, and he refused to tell me. He said there were some things that I didn't need to know until it became necessary and I got mad at him and left. I haven't spoken to him since, nor have I trained. How my parents died, what I am, who I am…I'm so confused, it's too much for me to take in. I don't know what to do." Naruto said burying his head into his knees flinching when his friend beside him stood up and started to walk away leaving him with a feeling of dread. Naruto could feel the tears that burned his eyes attempting to escape.

"A friend told me once that when given a heavy burden sometimes its easier if there is someone there to help carry the load. If what you say is true then I Uchiha Sasuke declare to do everything within my clan's and my own power to help such a legend take his rightful place as reality as the king of a new empire. Uzumaki-sama, you have my aid." With that Uchiha Sasuke turned around and kneeled on one knee bowing his head towards his friend. Such an act was never committed by anyone of noble class unless it was to someone of greater importance.

Naruto looked up awestruck at his friend the words dieing before he could even form them as thoughts and the tears he had been holding back silently slipped down across his scarred cheeks.

"Naruto, whatever or whoever you are, does not concern me, I gave you my crest for a reason, I'm not about to take it back. Kakashi has his reasons for keeping secrets from you; he must have wanted to wait until you were ready to take on such a burden. Now stop being an idiot and sulking, you're supposed to be a king or something right? Such is not the appearance of royalty you know." Stating with a smirk Sasuke calmly and gracefully stood up and walked over to his friend giving him a light tap on the head with the back of his hand.

"Why?" Naruto stated still struck by silence his tong feeling dry and swollen in his throat.

"I received a letter a month prior to my arrival here. It was an official document from the Harmonian council intended for all current heirs and current rulers within the Light Nation. It regarded the untimely awakening of the heir to the Harmonian throne. It read as follows:

_To all within current and future rule, _

_Fifteen years ago Kazama Arashi had a son with Etowa Himeko as were the guidelines to the peace treaty between the Light and Dark Nations. Upon the attack of the Demon Kyuubi the Kazama clan was left to one member and the Harmonian Empire was left in ruin. We, the council of the Harmonian Empire have been overseeing the duties of the Empire in the absence of our beloved and honored Kazama Clan, ensuring that peace be kept within not only our own Nation but that of whom we are at peace with as well. _

_The council is a group of highly respected elders consisting of retired rulers and commanders of legendary warrior class and have been scattered and living within neutral territories. It is our job to maintain trade and peace within both nations in the absence of our late Harmonian rulers. This is a formal announcement of our soon to come resignation. In such we must either declare a new council or announce an heir to the Harmonian throne. Only one heir remains, the only survivor of the Kazama Clan, the son of Kazama Arashi and Etowa Himeko. We have received official word from the council member and elite warrior appointed to oversee his growth that he has awakened the power and attributes only blessed to those of the Kazama Clan. _

_The Harmonian Empire has been in ruin for the past fifteen years and as such we, the council, have taken upon their duties, it is now time that the Harmonian Empire arise once more. The Takai empire who lost its last heir upon the death of Etowa Himeko has chosen a new ruler as well, one who does not carry upon the frightening powers of the Etowa clan, but a new power and element all their own. _

_The son of our beloved Arashi has awoken his father's leniage but also holds dormant within him the frightening power of the Etowa Clan. Upon his full awakening he will arise to create a new Empire in which we put full faith that he will lead us to Peace and Prosperity within our Nation of Light. It is here that we ask of you the full support and guidance to our future ruler whose strength will lead and guide us all into a new era. _

_His identity is highly classified as of this moment for we fear that word of his awakening will bring about the desire to use him for personal gain within both Nations. He is currently still only a child and can not be expected to rule just yet. The time is coming closer and when he is ready to take on such a role he will come to you personally in request for your support. _

_We ask of you to join us in our struggle at prolonged peace by supporting our newly awakened heir to the Harmonian Empire and the inheriter of both the Kazama and Etowa clans' strenght. We have full faith that he will lead us to a future worth waiting for_." Sasuke finished looking a little flushed from saying so much.

Naruto stared at him stupefied, his tears and anguish long forgotten in his friend's long speech.

"You really memorized all that?" Naruto asked with a stupefied look on his face.

"Idiot! Of course not! That was only the summarized version." Sasuke said crossing his arms and leaning against the misshapen tree. Naruto looked even more confused. "Basically it stated that the council is aware that you have awoken the Kazama clan's ability and was making the rest of us aware of it as well asking that we help you in creating a new empire in their stead to regain balance and peace within our world yadayada. What I didn't mention was that they were shocked that you managed to awaken only one part of you lineage and are positive that you have yet to awaken the Etowa clan's abilities. And when you combine both powers you will have created a new source of power all together and thus a new kingdom. They were requesting that we help protect you. Trying to revive a kigdom from dust is possible if given support and a rightful heir, however creating a new one altogether will not sit well with those from the opposing side. If anything the newly formed Takai Empire has as much claim on you as the Council does, after all, your mother was from Takai." Sasuke stated keeping his dignified and confident look.

"I don't get it"

"You really are an idiot" Sasuke stated earning angry words and muttering from his friend. "You are going to be the one to create a new empire and lead this word into a new era, the choice you have or would have had if you were older would have been whether you were going to prolong peace as a representative of the treaty signed by both nations, and form a higher power that will keep all of us in check, or you can favor the Dark Nations motives and become ruler over both Nations. You awakened before you were old enough to harness all of your power and now the council has asked for your protection because should the newly formed Takai Empire get their hands on you as you are now, you are not strong enough to defeat them and will be forced under their rule." Sasuke stated as simply as was possible for him looking rather annoyed but at the same time concerned.

"Well sorry, I didn't want to awaken or whatever; I didn't even know who I was. As far as I was concerned I was an orphan who was rescued by the village Elder from nothing. I can't remember anything until he came, and I have always believed it was because there was nothing to remember. How did you know that the one they were talking about in the letter was me?" Naruto asked remembering his previous distress.

"Because you said so yourself when you told me what had happened." The raven haired teen looked at his friend with a serious look that made the other uncomfortable "If ever word was to get out rogues wishing to sell you into slavery would be the least of your problems. Your identity was not mentioned in the letter saying that a seal kept on your body would be proof of who you were. It did not mention the seals appearance or location nor its purpose just that when it appeared, we would know. Only the council members know who you are. Your mother and your mother's father, your grandfather, were the only ones who knew of your existence within the Takai and it died with your grandfather shortly after deciding what to do with you." Sasuke stated.

"How long was this letter!?" The blond asked awestruck.

"Too long." Sasuke stated simply. "I would like to ask though, it was only thing the letter didn't mention…what of this seal?"

"Seal? I have no clue, myself, just one more thing I don't know about myself." Naruto looked down.

"Perhaps no one still alive knows. But how can you not notice a seal on your own body? The letter made it sound like it would be pretty obvious, had they said scars I would assume they meant the ones on your cheeks, but…" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before gaining an evil grin. "Take your clothes off." Sasuke demanded looking at Naruto with a predatory gaze.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and slowly started to edge away from him.

"Maybe it's somewhere you yourself haven't seen so then why don't you let me take a look?" Sasuke stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya right! Pervert! First you enter into long dialogue and then you want me to take my clothes off…who are you, I don't know you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while having moved a good distance away pointing accusingly at the Uchiha. "Even if it was there I would not go showing a bunch of Nobles my ass!" Naruto stated leaving the Uchiha to shrug silently agreeing that that would not be proper. "Now that that is over I want to show you the real reason, well the substitute for the real reason I brought you out here, I mean you know my biggest secret ,so why not this one?" Naruto ranted proudly while Sasuke sweat dropped.

"KIT! TSUNE! Where are you? I want you to meet Sasuke!" Naruto yelled throughout the forest.

Sasuke was about to question his friend about his actions but paused when he felt a cold air sweep around him. The forest seemed to get darker and the air turned still. Light footfalls could be heard echoing and surrounding him, for the first time in a while Sasuke felt afraid.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked towards his friend to see a serious look upon his face.

"Sasuke, whatever you do, don't move. They won't hurt you they are just protective of me, if you make any sudden movements they will take that as a need to protect me. If you have no reason to fear them, they will not harm you, unless you try to harm me." Naruto's seriousness did not waver, even as four large glowing eyes peered at them through the shadows of the thick forest.

"What?" Sasuke asked taking note of Naruto's words he stood his ground and relaxed his stance.

Just then the two sets of eyes came out from the shadows to reveal themselves as two 5 ½ foot fox djins. (3) "So then this is the Sasuke you speak so much of? It is a pleasure to meet one worthy of Naruto-sama's respect." the fox with white fur and blue tipped spoke up. "Yes we have heard much about you." the fox with red fur and black tipped ears tail and feet fur stated rather bluntly.

"The one with the white and blue fur is Tsune, she specializes in light and water based attacks, her brother Kit with the red and black specializes in dark and fire bases attacks. I found them when they were just kits, they were orphans too so I helped them out, and we have been friends and training partners. Kit, Tsune, meet Sasuke."

"Hi…" Sasuke stated looking for once quite dumbfounded, it was a well known fact that only the most honorary of warriors had a djin fight by their side. Djins were known to be quite powerful and destructive, but at the same time they could prove to be quite useful and loyal. They only fought with a warrior if the warrior had proved himself and signed a contract with the said djin.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-san it was a pleasure to finally meet you, but if there is nothing we can do for you at the moment we will be off." Tsune declared in a soft and polite manner

"Ya, our supper got away, we were so close too!" Kit exclaimed looking rather upset and hungry making Sasuke rather uneasy.

"OK then! Happy hunting you two!" Naruto cheerfully declared "So what do you think?" Naruto asked as he turned back to Sasuke when the djins went back into the shadows. Sasuke looked at him as though he had suddenly grown two heads.

After that meeting Sasuke and Naruto visited the foxes daily to train among the other things they usually did. Naruto was happy that Sasuke still trusted and favored him. Pretty soon a week and a half flew by. It was on the fourth day of the second week of Sasuke's stay that everything was about to change.

**Well that's all for now, I'll have the next chapter out soon, the destruction will begin then YAY!!! **

**Ya anyway let me know what you want in your reviews, and thanks to those who caught my overlooked mistakes! **

(1) Shalo is a gang of rouges I made up.

(2)Thunder strike, an attack that looks to disable the opponet rather than kill them. Mostly lighning talismans would be used, but this attack works just as well.

Fire tornado-just as it sounds, a destructive attack can cause suffocation on a center attack and heavy burns on a missed target and instant combustion on a direct attack. Shields can lessen the force of the attack, only with a strong rock, fire or water shield can the target remain both alive and conscious.

Elemental strike-uses a combination of the available elements of the surrounding area to give a fatal blow. Only light and dark, and elemental shields can serve useful against this attack. Intended for one target and has a straightforward path.

Chains of the earth- an disabling attack that moulds the ground into chains to completely immobilize the opponent drawing them flat against the ground.

Heaven's vengeance- envelops everyone within a half mile radius in a heavenly glowing light. Overwhelms the mind and senses causing brain and heart malfunction for an instant death. Kills everyone within a half mile radius. Only light shields and the strongest of dark shields are a defense against this attack.

Shields-there are different kinds of shields. Elemental shields are used to counter and attack of an opposing or same kind of element. Different levels of shields are also important factors when choosing which shield to use against which attack. Body shields rely on the users ability to focus and mold their own strength as a defense for physical attacks. Body shields rely more on the ability to focus than the users own strength. The higher the ability to focus the stronger the shield will be despite the users strength

(3) djins- ever hear of Golden sun? Same idea. Djinns are a spirit often capable of assuming human or animal form and exercising supernatural influence over people. In this it is more of a creature that is larger than the normal animal they represent who have the ability to control the elements form which they were infused with by nature at birth. Pronounced (jn)


	5. Chapter 4

here you go...

"Ne, Sasuke did you hear? There are rumors that a representative of the new Takai empire is here to visit for a short while. They say he is still at the docks, common let's go check it out!" An overly excited Naruto exclaimed clinging onto his best friends arm trying to drag him towards the docks.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound too interested. ( _I have never seen someone from the Dark nation before, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this_)

"Common hurry up will ya?" Naruto said while struggling aimlessly to get an amused Sasuke to move if even an inch. Taking a step forward Sasuke caused Naruto to fall from the sudden motion. Stepping over the blonde casually he headed towards the docks.

"What are you lying around for? If you don't hurry he might be gone before we get there." Sasuke replied in a mocking tone.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled running after his friend. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! GET BACK HERE!" Naruto's hollers echoed throughout the village causing the visitors to wonder what the entire racket was, while the daily habitants continued on with their lives as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Be quiet idiot or you're going to wake the dead." Sasuke responded when Naruto caught up to him.

"Well I would be quite if you weren't such a jerk!" Naruto responded pouting and looking away from Sasuke.

They arrived at the docks a moment later and saw what they were searching for. The supposed representative was standing in the center of the dock looking casual while random warriors from the Takai empire were about doing their jobs assigned to them.

"Whoa, They look kind of creepy…" Naruto stated from behind a rather large crate. Sasuke who was next to him could only nod in agreement. The warriors were dressed in dark clothing with the sign for death adorning their backs. All of the men were doing different jobs, some unloading heavy crates, while others were preparing things on the ship, and others still just seemed to be wandering around taking in their surroundings. However, to Naruto all of them looked like they were getting ready for a massacre with the same glint in their eyes he remembered seeing in the eyes of the rouges. Something was about to happen, and if the many Light Nation's warriors standing guard said anything, Naruto was hoping it wasn't because of him. _(there is nothing to worry about, they are probably only re-supplying, even if they were here for me they have no way of knowing that it is actually my they are looking for.)_

**With the Takai warriors**

"Kabuto-sama, Our preparations are going nicely, we will be ready to invade within the hour. However, it seems as though we were not the only ones who have caught wind of the boy's presence here. There are too many warriors from the light Nation for it to be coincidental." A random Takai warrior filled in Kabuto on the current situation.

"Yes I am aware of that, we will not attack today, we have some time to finish this mission. Let my men relax for the next two days. I shall update you by the end of the second day our plan of action. Oh and if any of our men should spill our mission while carelessly drunk, death will merciful." Kabuto stated with a sickeningly sweet smile leaving his man in a cold sweat. _(We will capture Orochimaru's new pet. Once we have him we will leave with the village in ruin.)_

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, we have no idea what this kid looks like, there are many boys that I have seen today around the age of fifteen, and we haven't even stepped foot off the ports yet." The man was looking quite anxious and frustrated while fidgeting slightly. It was his duty as a soldier to let nothing faze him, however the sadistic aura coming from his commander left him uncomfortable.

"Calm down Reith, This is the reason Orochimaru-sama gave us so much time. Perhaps you have noticed I brought Kikiyo-san with us?"

"That witch? Ya, I was wondering about that."

"She will be the key in finding him." Kabuto replied with an arrogant smirk.

"I see, but using witchcraft will most defiantly draw attention to us. As peaceful as they are these villagers will be able to sense us. That and the warriors about will deffinantly notice." The Man called Reith stated all of this as confidently one could in arguing against their sadistic commander.

"Of course, they will be the ones to start this battle. We will prepare for them, and attack them at full force. We will not be caught off guard. Once the boy is located we grab him and finish our mission. Then we can go home to a victory calibration. Orochimaru is putting his trust in us, and I do not intend to break that trust. Believe me, I have everything sorted out. Few things can go wrong, and the only thing jeopardizing this mission is them finding us out before we begin the spell, so if you do not wish to draw anymore suspicion, I suggest you go about your duties confidently, don't give them anymore of a reason to suspect us." Kabuto warned his soldier making direct eye contact as to not draw suspicion. Inwardly Kabuto smirked at his soldier's quick flinch when eye contact was made.

"Of course sir, forgive me for my questions." The man bowed slightly before going back to his duties confidently and inconspicuously.

**Two days later -with Kabuto**

In the center of a small stone room, a young woman with hair as black as night wearing dark robes sat in the middle of a hand-drawn circle. Different items commonly used for black magic were strewn about the room. Candles were placed randomly about the room leaving no corner untouched by their dull orange glow.

"Kabuto-sama, our troops are in position, we are ready to begin our mission." Reith reported taking a position next to his commander within the dark room.

"Excellent, you may get into position, you know what to do." Kabuto replied

"Yes sir." With that the man left leaving only Kabuto and the woman in the room.

"Kabuto-sama, I am ready to begin." The woman in the center spoke in a soft and silky voice.

"Very-well Kikiyo-san. Please begin." Kabuto replied

The woman began to chant and the circle around her started to glow. As she got further into her spell she began to sweat, her entire focus was on what she was chanting. The circle began to glow brighter before stretching out to reach the other items strewn about the room. Slowly different lines began to break off of the circle creating intricate and amazing designs that glowed about the floor of the room.

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were once again in the forest with the two foxes training and talking when Kit and Tsune started growling while looking at the sky. Stopping their current activities, they both looked at the foxes before slowly focusing their gaze on the sky. What they saw shocked them. Slowly blends of dark reds bled into the sky staining the ground in a blood red shadow.

"Someone is performing a dark spell, witchcraft." Tsune declared in a growling voice.

"Ya a nasty one at that, whoever cast it is dead now." there was a short confused silence and then Kit and Tsune both stood on gaurd. "That smell is smoke...there is a fire nearby." Kit said in a warning voice. Only moments had the Fox djin said that small streams of smoke began to leak into the still crimson sky.

"The village!" Nartuo exclaimed before dashing off towards the village without a second glance back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke declared before taking off after Naruto.

**In the village**

People were running around everywhere tripping over things and gathering things together in preparation to leave. Boats were leaving left and right with people jumping on to then at last minuet or taking row boat out to sea in hoping to escape the full assault from the warriors of the Takai Empire.

Warriors from other empires and villages whether residents or visitors were attacking the armed Takai warriors in knowing that the strange phenomenon was their doing.

It wasn't long before blood flowed freely through the streets and houses and shops were being burned and demolished. Screams, the clashing of metal and the ripping of flesh filled the once peaceful village.

Some bystanders were still confused and died before processing what was happening. It had happened so suddenly, the sky suddenly turned red and bathed the ground in what looked like blood. Only after the visiting and village warriors began their defense had an entire army of Takai warriors begin to demolish everything.

**Elder's house**

An old Man of around 65 years old stood on his balcony overlooking the village. He was wearing a white robe that hade a white wing sewn delicately on the back with a white wing pendent hanging around his neck. He stood proud on his balcony and unconsciously fingered his sword at his side. This man was the elder of the village and a commander of the Light nation's forces, also known as a councilman.

"Elder-sama" a man stepped up behind the man and bowed on one knee.

"Kakashi…What is your report?" the man asked not taking his eyes off of his panicking village.

"The warriors of the Takai Nation came to us two days ago claiming they had business to settle concerning their newly appointed leader. We could not refuse them entry as this is neutral territory and favor towards either Nation could cause an unbalance and suspicions as to our refusal. Approximately half an hour ago a dark spell was cast and by the severity of the effects most likely done using witchcraft. Warriors from visiting empires and villages as well as our own have begun to intercept them. We do not yet know the reason behind their actions, although considering who there new leader is, their intentions are pretty clear." Kakashi gave a full report never once standing from his kneeling position.

"They wish to wipe us out to gain an advantage in the war no doubt my student will be starting." The man said concern seeping into his aged voice.

"Elder-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru must have suddenly obtained great power and wants to control both nations, that is the only reason that he could want to start a war either that or someone leaked out information regarding the boy though I would deny that any one holding this knowledge would rather die."

"..."

"Keep an eye on both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Of course Elder-sama" With that Kakashi took off to find the mentioned two.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke both reached the outskirts of the carnage that once used to be the peaceful village of Rashens.

"No….wha…what's going on…" Naruto looked out at his village with a dazed expression. Flames were slowly eating everything they touched while the streets were littered with carnage and blood. Naruto collapsed to his knees his eyes completely blank as he stared at the wreckage.

Sasuke was equally surprised but he hid it. He was trained at a young age to not react at battle sites. Being an heir to the Doragon Empire he had to be able to withstand a sight like this. Sasuke remained silent knowing that saying anything might break Naruto out of his daze causing him to do something stupid.

"Naruto, Sasuke…" Kakashi appeared before the two shocked boys knowing he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Kakashi-sensei…I can't…everything is…they can't …not right!" Naruto spoke unable to complete any of his sentences but the others knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Don't worry Naruto the Light Nation's warriors are taking care of it." Kakashi spoke with caution as he saw the familiar look in Naruto's eyes, while Sasuke was contemplating saying anything.

"We should probably leave this place taking the forest path will be the best route even though it is a long one, but going through the town to the water routes is too risky now…."Kakashi stopped hoping the other two would get his hint but neither of them seemed to move Sasuke broke his gaze from the carnage and was now studying Naruto.

"Sensei…we should fight we have to protect..."

"NO!" Kakashi cut Naruto off "Its too risky Naruto. The others are handling it…right now we need to leave, it is the best thing we can do, the Takai Empire must not know you are here do you understand…" Kakashi began

"Oh don't worry …..They already do…."

-----------------------------------------

Reviews would be nice


End file.
